Richie and Beverly
by reganlee.hodgins
Summary: Stories of Richie and Beverly's friendship :)
1. Chapter 1

This story is set a year after IT Chapter one when they defeated Pennywise. They still go to High School together and still are their younger selves.

This is part one of the oneshot there will be a second part to this one :)

Enjoy :)

Richie was sat on the edge of a cliff. It was the first weekend of their summer holidays and Beverly wanted to spend the first day with him.

She asked Richie to pack a list of things like, alcohol, food, medication...maybe a bit of pot. Richie had a bruise on his eye from his Dad. He looked pale black and blue from just being punched in the face. His mom was out of town getting high or finding love somewhere else. She didn't want to be around him but Richie knew that she couldn't protect him even if she tried.

Beverly knew about his drinking and violence but she didn't know things had gotten this bad. He sat there thinking about what happened and the memories of his dad beating him repeatedly. He could hear empty cans clinging together and he instantly knew it was Beverly.

"Howdy partner!"

Beverly winked and continued.

"How's ya day goin?.. I brought snacks, alcohol, safety blankets, notepad, hat, cigarettes...Oh yeah and a shit ton of-"

Beverly suddenly noticed Richie silently weeping. She then discovered a dark blue shadow under his left eye.

She sat down next to him and instantly dropped her bag to the ground.

"Hey..."

She hushed.

"Hey..."

She gently stroked his arm and rubbed his back for comfort.

Richie couldn't stop crying.

"Richie, it's okay... breathe."

Beverly cups the back of his neck and starts to stroke his hair.

"Richie, you're worrying me now...please just...take your time okay?"

She continues to stroke his hair while she lightly shushes him and slowly shuffles closer to him.

Richie lets his hands drop to the side of him and reveals his swollen bruised eye with tears running down his face. His eyes looked bloodshot and worn out.

She saw the bruise under his eye and stared at his side profile. For a minute she thought he looked quite beautiful under the sunlight without wearing his glasses but she knew nothing wanted to happen between them. She just appreciates him as her best friend.

"How long has this been going on for?...I thought you said he stopped for a while?"

She blurted out. Richie couldn't answer.

"How long?"

She raised her voice a little louder.

He sighed.

"A few months...nearly a year."

Beverly shut her eyes tightly, feeling the same pain that he's goes through.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Richie staring out at the view in front of him. He continued staring out and avoided saying anything else.

"H-Have you told anyone else about this?"

Beverly stuttered cautiously.

Richie shook his head side to side implying "No".

"Not even, Eddie?"

He shook his head again.

"No."

Beverly squinted at him in confusion.

Richie tried to avoid eye contact towards her. He knew the rest of the losers club wouldn't understand...even Eddie. Richie never wanted to bring up his father into the conversation but Eddie knew what was going on. He always knew.

Somehow with Beverly, its different.

He could still feel her wandering eyes staring back at him and he couldn't help but stare back this time. Her eyes looked teary and sympathetic but also comforting.

"So, you've told no one else...just me?"

She whispered.

Richie nodded in response and he could feel his eyes getting hot again.

Beverly saw it too. She delicately wiped a tear off his cheek with her thumb. She moved even closer to him and gently wrapped her arms round his middle. She rested her head on his shoulder and cuddled up to him. She could feel him crying again and it was more painful this time. Not just for him, but for her too.

"It's okay Richie...I've got you now, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of this oneshot :)

Enjoy :)

They both sat on a log together, till Richie stopped crying. They could still see the view of Derry in front of them and it was truly beautiful.

Bev looked silently at the view and waited for Richie to start talking again.

"Sorry."

Beverly was instantly alerted.

"For what?"

"For...crying...I hate crying in front of people."

He whispered.

"Richie." She hushed.

"No Bev, I'm sorry, I'm so-"

Beverly pulled his arm and dragged him towards her. She wrapped her arms round his middle and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek whilst snuggled in into his shoulder. That made Richie shut up for sure.

"Beep, beep Trashmouth." She chuckled.

Beverly was comfortable laying on his shoulder. She felt happy being with him. Richie felt the same, apart from feeling exhausted and drained from all the crying.

The Derry air was calming by the quarry and everything was quiet.

Richie was beginning to fall asleep on top of Beverly's head, but her voice woke him up.

"Can we stay here forever, Richie?"

He giggled at her comment.

"God, I wish."

She hummed at his response.

Half an hour had past, and Beverly was still clinging onto him. Richie had fallen asleep on top of her hair and she only began to notice his head weighing her down.

"Richie?"

She started nudging him.

"Richie, are you awake?"

After a few minutes silence, Beverly was trying so hard not to laugh. She kept trying to nudge him more and more, but his weight was too strong for her.

She then thought of a funny idea.

She quietly scooted away from him, so that Beverly could stretch from her cuddling position. She watched him slowly lay his head on her shoulder and giggled.

"TRASHMOUTH!"

Richie startled awake.

"AAAAAH, SHIT!"

Beverly let out uncontrollable laughter.

"Shit Bev, did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah."

Richie stretched out his arms and yawned loudly, whilst she was still laughing at him.

"God, sorry Bev."

"It's fine, don't worry."

Beverly decides to stand up and stretch out her arms and legs, whilst repacking the remainders of her essentials that she brought with her on their day trip. Richie was in a complete daze. Time had gone so fast.

"Your staying over at my apartment tonight, okay?"

"What?"

He asks, still trying to wake up from his nap.

"My aunt is out of town for two days, she's working. It doesn't have to be a night it can be two if you like but your staying with me whether you like it or not."

Richie was awake and alert about what he was hearing, and started to become scared, knowing what his father might do to him if he doesn't come home.

"Bev, I can't-"

"Richie, please!"

Richie tried so hard not to say anything or argue with her.

She quickly continued packing her bag, whilst Richie cautiously crawled over to get his bag from the other side of the log.

Beverly jumped up and waited for Richie by the trees. She watched him struggling to get up from his seating position and began to cringe. She could tell he was in so much pain, even if he thought he wasn't.

"Do you need help?"

She asked hesitantly.

Richie nodded in embarrassment.

She walked over to him and strongly clutched onto his hand. She pulled him up him carefully and made sure he was stable enough to stand.

"Thanks."

Richie watched her turn and walk away. He could tell that she cared for him more than he did but he was too afraid to admit that he cared for her too.

He picked up his bag, threw it over his shoulder and started to follow her through the woods where they came from. He wanted to walk far behind her, to give her some space from their little argument.

They carried on walking forwards, following the one path they come to on their way home. The sun was shining bright through the trees and Richie noticed a streak of orange, red light shine on Beverly's hair. It made her look like an angel. He smiled at the thought of Beverly being his guardian angel.

Once they got out of the woods, Richie started to follow her close behind.

She could sense that Richie didn't want to be alone tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Set during IT Chapter 2.

Richie and Beverly are grown up.

The Loser's club decide to split up to look for any clues on how they could kill Pennywise.

Beverly decides to stay with Richie on a different path to the rest of them.

There will be a part 2 of this oneshot. :)

"I'll stay with Richie."

Richie turned to her voice and stared at her curious and confused.

Eddie smirked, knowing how close their friendship was. Mike nodded in reassurance whilst Bill and Ben were starting to disagree.

"What?...No-"

Ben wasn't sure what Bev was trying to imply. God forbid they split up now.

"Ben, listen to me!"

Everyone was stunned by her outburst.

The atmosphere became awkward and quiet...

"Look..." Beverly swallowed a tense lump in the back of her throat.

"Funnily enough, I'm scared for Richie."

Richie was chocked up by her words.

"...I'm scared for all of you...but can't you see?, IT wants to divide us... a-and I think we need to stand by that."

Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was shaking his head profusely and started stomping off like a child.

Bill slandered forward.

"Bev, I-I d-don't think it's-"

"No!..."

She interrupted.

"I know it's not a good idea... but I know Richie."

The Loser's club all stared at Beverly, like a complete stranger. She knew Richie better than anyone, obviously including Eddie. After all these years, she still knew how he was feeling just by a longing stare when he was not looking at people in the eye. He would be quiet until some of The Loser's club walked away and he would tell her what was wrong. Eddie knew just by the way he was standing and his lack of sarcastic jokes. It was unnerving.

Richie was crying. He was white as a sheet and his eyes looked dark and exhausted. His whole demeanour had changed and the rest of The Loser's club noticed.

Bill looked horrified. He hated seeing Richie this way.

He was shaking from his cries and Beverly couldn't bear to look at him like this. She let a tear fall down her cheek and covered her mouth, trying not to sob.

Bill softly pulled Richie's arm and enveloped him into a loving hug. He held the back of his head and lightly stroked his back.

Richie's head was buried in his shoulder.

Bill let a few tears fall into his leather jacket, but Richie held him tighter not wanting to let go.

The Loser's club were practically sobbing now. Eddie and Beverly seem to have looked the worst.

Richie slowly let go of the embrace and wiped his tears and snot on his sleeve. Bill stepped back and lightly squeezed his hand.

"I'm s-so s-sorry, R-R-Richie."

He was shaking his head side to side and smiled sadly.

Bev walked towards him and stroked his hair away from his face. She wiped the remainders of tears from his cheeks and kissed them.

She held his face and smiled sadly, and strolled backwards to wipe the rest of her tears away.

Mike and Ben were trying to find spare tissues in their jean pockets, but had no luck. Now everyone looked like they have been at a five day funeral.

"O-Okay...Beverly's right...W-We n-need to s-split up,.."

Mike, Ben and Eddie nodded at Bill's request.

"What's the plan then Bev?" Mike questioned, reassuring her decisions.

She smiled at his kindness and nodded.

"O-Okay..." Beverly began to stutter. She suddenly feels like she's becoming stuttering Bill.

Before she started telling The Loser's club her plan, she overlooked yo Richie, while he stared at her bruised arm that he knew was from her abusive husband. She told him about the abuse and it hurt Richie like a knife in the heart. He didn't tell any of the others out of respect for her.

"I'm staying with Richie, because he is afraid of clowns."

Beverly wanted to say it how it is. She didn't want to try and sugarcoat it, she was honest.

"And...and It caught me...It took me to The Barrens...It nearly killed me that day."

The Loser's club nodded in agreement.

"It wants us both, because it knows our main fears... a-and that's why I think me and Richie should try and face him head on."

Everyone felt scared in that moment, they knew what each other was feeling.

Richie slowly nodded and stared into Beverly's eyes, giving her a short smile.

"Wait, guys...you two can't just defeat It on your own-"

Beverly walked towards Mike and stood face to face with him.

"I know, Mike. You guys will go through a different route."

Beverly looked at everyone to make sure they knew what she was talking about.

"We've all got maps, different roads and directions that lead to the same place."

Everyone nodded reassuring each other where they were going. Mike stood near Ben and nudged him a little to get his attention.

"I'll go with Ben. He knows more about the history of the roads and directions in Derry, more than I do."

Beverly overlooked to Bill. "Y-Yeah, I'll go with E-E-Eddie."

Eddie smiled proudly and marched over to Bill.

"Right, are we all set?"

Everyone nodded but they were too scared to leave each other and go their separate ways. Beverly walked back to Richie and all of them smiled at each other and took each other in, praying that this wasn't going to be their last time together.

They all felt like they were starting to tear up again.

Beverly quickly interrupted the moment.

"Right..."

Eddie chuckled at how awkward Beverly was being, but he understood why. None of them were great at goodbyes.

She strongly hooked her arm under Richie's and dragged him to walk off in the opposite direction.

"C'mon Trashmouth, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Set during after IT Chapter one, a year after they defeated Pennywise.**_

 _ **Richie and Beverly are teenagers.**_

 _ **They both have an argument and it quickly escalates them not even looking at each other anymore. The rest of The Loser's club notice and they try and build their friendship back together.**_

 _ **Part one of this story. :)**_

Richie is sat on a curb. He could feel his anxiety rising and he hated it. He needed to be left alone, but of course that would be too easy.

"Richie!" Beverly shouted. She followed him outside from Bill's house. The rest of the loser's were inside playing card games and probably trying to answer what was wrong with Richie.

Richie sighed loudly whilst smoking his cigarette and then crushing it with his boot.

Beverly aggressively sat down next to him, wondering why he is being so frustrating and angry. She glared at him with her big watery eyes, deliberately wanting to get his full attention.

"I'm sorry but, do you not understand the meaning of somebody wanting to be alone?"

Beverly shook her head in rage. Richie pulled out another packet of cigarettes from his jean pocket, but was rudely interrupted by Beverly smacking the packet out of his hand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She shouted.

"Nothing!"

"Oh yeah, can tell your face." She sarcastically blared out, whilst shaking her knee in anger.

Richie groaned and stomped off in the other direction. Beverly followed.

"Hey!...Hey, I'm talking to you!" She grabbed his arm and made him look at her.

"What! What do you want from me?!"

"Richie, please tell me what's wrong."

Beverly was practically begging him to answer. She looked hurt, but also traumatised by Richie's actions.

"No!"

"Why?-"

"Because I don't want to, okay!"

They both stood in silence waiting for one of them to leave or say something else. It wasn't awkward for Bev or Richie either, just frustrating.

"Okay, is it me?"

"What? No-"

"Is it something to do with them?" Beverly questioned, pointing at Bill's house to indicate if it was one of the others that troubled him.

"No-"

"Then what?!...Something's happened at home?"

Richie stayed silent and stared down at the ground, whilst kicking his foot back and forth.

"It is home then."

At that point, Richie was glaring at Beverly. He hated how right she was.

"No- it's got nothing to do with you Bev, so please just stay out of it!"

Beverly wrapped her knitted blanket closer round herself, suddenly feeling the cold autumn air. The sun was beginning to set and she knew they both couldn't stay out here forever, arguing the toss about who was wrong. She knew he wouldn't answer to her, but she cared too much.

She walked back and forth with her hand on her forehead sighing in distress.

"Look we can help you, just please come inside."

"Oh yeah, that's easy for you to say."

Beverly stopped abruptly and was taken aback by his words.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah you think you can just say everything will be alright, when last year IT nearly killed us all because we tried to help you escape from your rapist!"

Beverly's heart stopped.

She took in a violent breath and slowly stepped away from him. Her throat began to tighten and her eyes began to flicker in the sunset. She felt like something sharp was piercing through her heart. She couldn't believe she heard from her best friend.

Richie immediately realised what he had said and stared at her in pure shock. He felt his heart rapidly drop and he shook his head side to side, whilst squinting his eyes in tears and pain.

"Bev, I'm so-"

Richie paced towards her and stretched out his arm to try and hug her.

"Don't touch me!" Beverly screamed.

"Don't you ever talk to me again. S-Stay the hell away from me!"

She wasn't afraid to cry in front of Richie. He had seen her cry before, but not like this.

"Bev please, I'm sor-"

Beverly pushed Richie out the way with both hands and ran inside to Bill's house.

Richie watched her run away from him, with her blanket flowing in the wind and her bright auburn hair glowing in the sunset. He began to cry in deep anger.

 _How could you say that, Richie? After all you've been through together?_

He could feel himself starting to have a meltdown in the middle of the the street. He felt useless and unworthy, pushing his friends away who clearly love and care about him. He didn't want to go home tonight. He was worried about what he could go home to and how his mother and father would react. Now, he has probably lost his only friends in the world.

Richie slowly got up from his knees and tried to balance himself upright.

Suddenly, he began to feel numb. It's like his pain has been too unbearable, that he doesn't even feel anything anymore. He pulled his sleeve down and wiped the remainder of tears and fixed his glasses to make them look like he was back to normal.

His eyes were exhausted and drained, and he was struggling to keep himself stable.

Beverly ran inside and slammed the front door. She rushed in grabbing her bag and tried to avoid the rest of the losers club, knowing that they would ask questions and worry.

Eddie, Ben, Mike, Stan and Bill, were all standing up.

"Bev...Bev what's wrong?" Ben worriedly questioned, noticing her watery, bloodshot eyes and blotchy red cheeks.

No answer.

They were waiting.

"Beverly?"

Bill interrupted the few minutes silence.

Beverly was continuing to pack her sweets and notebooks back in her bag and thrown the blanket that she borrowed from Bill off her shoulders and thrown it on his couch.

The losers were all looking at each other, not knowing what to do or what was going on.

"Beverly!" Bill shouted, while grabbing her wrist to get his attention.

Beverly looked petrified staring at Bill. She was hyperventilating badly and refused to talk.

She stared and admired all of them, thinking about how loving and caring they all were, but couldn't utter her words. Beverly gently let go of Bill's hold and stepped over to kiss Ben on the cheek and give Eddie a tight hug.

Eddie sensed her crying into his shoulder and he knew that something happened between her and Richie. He had a deep sinking feeling in his stomach.

She picked up her bag and rushed out the back door, to avoid seeing Richie again.

Richie was walking slowly back to the house, not knowing wether Beverly was still going to be there or not.

Whether she will ever be able to forgive him or not.

Whether the rest of them, will know what has happened and not want to see him ever again.

His anxiety was raging.

Richie slowly turned the door handle and tiptoed in. He walked through the hallway into the living room.

Beverly was gone and the rest of the loser's club stood there waiting for him. Ben, Bill and Mike stood there with their arms crossed in frustration, whilst Eddie and Stan stood there like they were lost puppies. Eddie however, had a knowing but sympathetic look on his face as if he was saying 'Oh god what have you done now, Richie' look.

He scarcely looked at all of them, knowing what was going to happen.

It all clicked to them that Richie had either done or probably said something out of anger to Beverly.

Mike shook his head side to side.

"What the fuck have you done?"


End file.
